Machines such as excavators, dozers, loaders, and the like may be used to perform various tasks in construction, mining and/or landscaping operations. The machines may be equipped with one or more work implements that can engage various objects to assist in performing the tasks. The work implements may be adjustable or manipulated in an intended manner by an operator, who may be onboard the machine or controlling the machine from a remote location. To assist the operator in controlling the machine and/or work implements, various control systems and technologies exist and have been incorporated into such machines. These systems and technologies can interact with various sensors and subsystems to provide information and data to the operator regarding the machine and/or work implements to further assist in control of the same.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0289899 (“the '899 publication”), published on Nov. 18, 2010, describes a system for enhancing visibility of the worksite environment to an operator of a machine. According to the '899 publication, a work implement on a machine such as a loader may be moved into a position that partially or completely obstructs the vision of an operator during implement use. To overcome this problem, the '899 publication describes a system using a camera mounted at an unobstructed position on the machine relative to the operator. The camera captures an unobstructed image of the work environment that can be shown on a display located proximate to the operator. Thus, the operator can simultaneously view both the environment as obstructed by the implement and the unobstructed image on the display. In a sense, the operator can see through the implement. The present disclosure also functions to improve operator visualization but in a different manner.